


That Strange Feeling...

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alpacas, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by <a href="http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/"><b>sarah_p</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Strange Feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarah_p**](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/).

Veronica’s body shook in orgasm.

Between her thighs, Logan grinned. “Compliments and reciprocation are both highly encouraged.”

She giggled, kicking halfheartedly as his naked body covered hers. Lips almost touching, suddenly she stopped. “Wait…”

“What?” he frowned, concerned.

“Do you have the strange feeling we’re…”

They turned to the half-open door simultaneously.

Veronica shrieked, and Logan threw a pillow at the intruder. “Damn peeping alpaca!”


End file.
